Zurück in die Vegrangenheit
by lyalein
Summary: oder 'die Banane des Schreckens' *g* Lasst euch nicht vom Titel abschrecken. Ist meine erste G/V Fic aber soweit ich es beurleilen kann, ist sie es wert, einmal durchgelesen zu werden ;) TEIL 6!!!! *snif* Leider ist die FF jetzt fertig, aber trotzdem R/R
1. Pronolog

Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
Oder `Die Banane des Schreckens'  
  
© by (Mirai) Kari  
  
Ich kenne die Great-Saiyaman-Saga nicht gerade sooooo genau, darum schon mal sorry für die vielen Fehler, die ich wahrscheinlich machen werde *g*  
  
A propos viele Fehler! Bitte lasst mich wissen, wo genau die Fehler sind... sonst mache ich es ja nie richtig ^.^ Also Review!!! Ach ja! Ihr dürft nicht nur reviewen, falls ihr einen Fehler gefunden habt sondern auch, falls ihr die FF gut findet und einfach nur wollt, dass ich weiterschreibe *smile*  
  
Und falls jemand eine Idee für den Titel hat... bitte sagt ihn mir! Ich und mein Einfallsreichtum *tz*  
  
*~*~*~*~* Prolog *~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl lief *etwas* wütend durch das Haus. Warum mussten gerade sie die hyperaktivste Tochter von allen haben?  
  
"Pan! Es ist schon fast Mitternacht und du rennst immer noch draußen herum. Hab ich dich nicht schon vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gebracht?"  
  
"Gomen, Kaa-san", entschuldigte sich Pan mit einem Gesicht, dem keiner wiederstehen konnte, "Ich werde sofort schlafen gehen, versprochen"  
  
Damit rannte sie mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben, in Richtung ihres Zimmers.  
  
Videl seufzte. Nie würde sie es schaffen wütend auf ihre Tochter zu sein. Ein Blick und schon galt sie wieder als reinster Engel. Trotzdem verstand sie nicht, wie ein geradeeinmal vier Jahre altes Mädchen so nervraubend sein kann. Darum versuchte sie auch jetzt so schnell wie möglich wieder zu schlafen. Schließlich wusste sie ja nie, wann ihre Tochter am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen würde.  
  
Müde ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Keine Ahnung wo Gohan jetzt schon wieder ist! Immer wenn es darum geht, überlässt er mir die Arbeit!', dachte sie sich, obwohl sie Pan noch auch nie zurecht gewiesen hatte.  
  
Gerade hörte sie einen Teller auf den Boden fallen. Jetzt wusste Videl eindeutig wo Gohan war. Er machte sich noch etwas zu Essen. Ist eigentlich eine gute Idee' sagte sie zu sich selber und ging hinunter, um selber noch den ein oder anderen Snack zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Gerade verschwanten zwei Riesensandwichs auf ein Mal in Gohans Mund, als er Videl bemekte.  
  
"Videl, auch ein Sandwich?"  
  
Schon hatten sich die zwei nächsten in Luft aufgelöst, bevor Videl überhaupt antworten konnte.  
  
"Ne, danke, ich esse nicht so viel wie manch andere Leute!", dabei zwinkerte sie ihrem Ehemann zu.  
  
Videl ging zum Kühlschrank. Hoffentlich hatte Gohan ihr noch irgendetwas übrig gelassen. Als sie ihn öffnete war er aber leider total leergeräumt.  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt bitte Morgen zum Frühstück essen?"  
  
Videl fragte das eher amüsiert anstatt wütend zu sein.  
  
"Guck! Ich hab euch sogar etwas übrig gelassen!"  
  
Gohan präsentierte ihr stolz ganze drei Bananen, als erwarte er ein Lob von seiner sogenannten Lieblingsmutter', gleich nach ChiChi (*loL*).  
  
Wie erwartet grinste Videl und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Das ist mein Gohan!"  
  
Damit riss sie sich auch eine der drei Bananen ab. Aber als sie die Schale aufriss (oder wie heißt denn des? Ich hab zur Zeit einen Dauer-Blackout -_-) fing die Banane plötzlich an Blau zu leuchten. Videl wollte die Banane zwar sofort wegwerfen, aber irgendwie gang dieses nicht. Darum starrte sie nur wie abwesend auf das blaue Objekt in ihrer Hand, was immer es auch war. Auf ein Mal verspürte sie das Gefühl, als ob sie in die Banane gezogen würde.  
  
"WAH!!! GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan hatte sich zwar auch schon vorher umgedreht, aber da von der Banane keine Energie ausging, glaubte er an eine optische Täuschung. Jetzt aber, da es so aussah, als ob Videl langsam aber sich in die Banane gezogen wurde, fasste er ihre Hand versuchte sie von dort wegzuziehen.  
  
Doch er hatte keine Chance. Schon war Videl in der Banane verschwunden, war auch von Gohan keine Spur mehr.  
  
Eine Sekunde später fiel die Banane auf den Boden und es gab keine Spur (bis auf die drei Sandwichs, die immer noch dort lagen) das vor ein paar Augenblicken hier mehr oder weniger^~' zwei Menschen gestanden waren.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Ende Prolog *~*~*~*~*  
  
*loL* Ich hab auch immer die besten Ideen...  
  
Banane des Schreckens -_-... wie komm ich denn bloß darauf?  
  
Jetzt frage ich lieber mal, ob überhaupt jemand will, dass ich weiterschreibe?  
  
Wenn ja, geht's natürlich weiter *gg* Nach sagen wir 3 Reviews? Ich weis, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch schon nach einem weitermachen... aber man darf ja träumen, oder?  
  
Ja mata  
  
()Mirai()Kari() 


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein seltsames Wiedersehen

Zurück in die Vergangenheit   
  
©immer noch by Kari  
  
Erstmal vielen vielen vielen Dank für die netten Reviews Jerry & [1]Nguyen Tran Loc!!!  
  
(Bin ich nicht leicht zufriedenzustelen? *loL*) Hab gar nicht erwartet, das ich überhaupt ein Reviw abkriege, also schön dass die Story euch gefällt ^.^  
  
Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, die erste zu sein, die eine G/V FF auf Deutsch hier veröffentlicht *stolzaufsichis*  
  
Wenn mir jemand sagen würde, wie Eresa und Sharpner (- ist hoffentlich richtig, glaub ich mal) geschrieben werden, dem wäre ich sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr echt sehr dankbar *g*  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ein seltsames Wiedersehen  
  
"Videl! Gohan! Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass ihr mal kurz an die frische Luft wollt... und warum liegt ihr überhaupt am Boden?"  
  
Eresa (ja, ja, ich weiß nicht mal wie man die Namen schreibt... *schäm* ^.^) reichte Videl ihre Hand, um ihr beim aufstehen behilflich zu sein.  
  
Sharpner, der direkt daneben stand, tat dies natürlich nicht bei Gohan.  
  
Trotzdem standen fünf Sekunden später beide wieder auf den Beinen.  
  
Videl signalisierte Gohan mit einem verwirrten Blick, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was hier vorging. Gohan konnte auch nichts anderes tun, als genau gleich zurückzuschauen, da er auch nichts mehr wusste.  
  
"Hey! Seit ihr beiden jetzt auch noch stumm geworden, oder was?"  
  
Eresa schien sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, und Sharpner versuchte gleich die seltsamsten Theorien darüber aufzustellen.  
  
"Vielleicht sind sie ja auf den Kopf gefallen, und haben ihr Gedächtnis verloren... aber beide zur gleichen Zeit..."  
  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Uhr, kam Videl endlich zu Wort.  
  
"Wir beeilen uns lieber Mal! In zwei Minuten fängt die nächste Stunde an"  
  
Wenn sie hier wirklich in der Orange Star Highschool waren, dann fing wirklich in zwei Minuten die nächste Stunde an.  
  
Sie rannte voraus und zog einen ziemlich geschocktausehenden Gohan mit sich.  
  
"Gohan, das kann doch nicht sein! Wie kommen wir an die Orange High?"  
  
"Videl, ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe... das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist dass du eine Banane essen wolltest..."  
  
Doch Gohan wurde von einem Schrei Videls unterbrochen.  
  
"WAH! Mir fällt gerade auf, dass du wie vor ungefähr zehn Jahren aussiehst! Sag mir nicht, dass ich das auch tue"  
  
"Jetzt sehe ich's auch! Doch Videl, du tust es"  
  
Es blieb ihnen aber nicht mehr genug Zeit, um sich auszusprechen, denn hinter ihnen erschien plötzlich ihr damaliger Lehrer.  
  
"Miss Videl Satan und Mister Gohan Son! Der Unterricht hat schon seit über einer Minute begonnen und sie stehen immer noch vor dem Klassenzimmer herum! Setzen sie sich, aber sofort"  
  
Als sie das Zimmer betraten, viel ihnen auf, dass es wirklich so war, wie damals. Kein Zweifel, Gohan und Videl waren als in ihre Vergangenheit gereist. Nur wie sollten sie jemals wieder zurückkommen?  
  
Videl setzte sich an ihren dortigen Platz neben Eresa und Gohan nahm, wie er es vor zehn Jahren für gewöhnlich immer getan hatte, neben Sharpner platz.  
  
Eine Stunde Geschichte war angesagt!  
  
"Wie angekündigt haben wir heute einen Gastredner'. Applaus bitte für den berühmten und einzigartigen Mister Satan!!!"  
  
Die ganze Klasse applaudierte, bis auf Videl und Gohan, welche nur geschockt auf den Angeber starrten.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht sein..."  
  
Gohan konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Gerade jetzt musste der kommen. Jedoch nahm er sich vor ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Sharpner schien das Gespräch über Satan auch nicht sehr zu interessieren, wahrscheinlich weil er sich das Videoband von dem Kampf gegen Cell schon tausendmal angeschaut hatte.  
  
"Und Gohan, glaubst du, dass Videl heute endlich mit mir ausgehen wird?"  
  
"Oh nein, Sharpner, das glaube ich echt nicht"  
  
Gohan war froh mit Sharpner zu reden, auch wenn er ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich gleich wütend stimmen würde. Wenigstens hörte er dann nicht auf das lügenhafte Geschwafel von Videls Vater.  
  
"Warum denn nicht? Schließlich bin ich einer der bestaussehensten Schüler von ganz Satan City"  
  
Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie arrogant Sharpner eigentlich gewesen war.  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären! Weil sie meine Fra... äh.... Freundin ist"  
  
Dende sei Dank hatte Gohan noch gemerkt, dass er und Videl zur Zeit noch ein bisschen zu jung zum Heiraten waren.  
  
"WAAASSSS???? Videl ist deine Freundin? Hast du Halluzinationen?"  
  
Wenn jetzt nicht gerade alle applaudiert hatten, weil Mister Satan erzählt hatte, wie er den ersten dieser Goldenen Schwächlinge besiegt hatte und so die andern zugestimmt hatten, das er zuerst gegen Cell kämpfen dürfte, hätten alle Sharpners Geschrei gehört.  
  
Doch Gohan antwortete ruhig.  
  
"Frag sie doch selbst"  
  
"Ohh, das wird ich machen! Und da du gelogen hasst, werden wir später abrechnen"  
  
Sharpner achte also Gohan wollte ihn an der Nase rumführen. Nur schade, das er beleidigt war und darum kein Wort mehr mit ihn sprechen wollte. So musste Gohan wohl oder übel den Rest der Stunde Satans sinnlosem und unwahrem Geschwafel zuhören.  
  
"Und als ich ihm dann klar und deutlich sagte, dass so ein Schwächling, gegen mich, den stärksten, besten, größten, schönsten..."  
  
Es klingelte zum Stundenende.  
  
Das war Rettung in der letzten Sekunde für Videls Vater, denn beide, sowohl Gohan als auch Videl, waren kurz davor auszurasen. Und was das bedeuten würde, ist uns allen ja klar ^.^  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Das war Kapitel 1! Falls mich jemand fragt noch ein zweites zu schreiben, dann hätte ich da schon ein paar Gute Ideen *ggg*  
  
Auf jeden Fall wären da Sharpner und Mr. Satan dann ganz schön blamiert *kicher*  
  
Ach ja.. Review nicht vergessen!!!  
  
Bis dann  
  
Eure  
  
Mirai Kari  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=91512 


	3. Kapitel 2: Kleinere Schwierigkeiten

Back to the past 

© by Kari

Keine Reviews??? Bin ich aber enttäuscht... bin ich etwa so schlecht? Na ja, jetzt hab ich den nächsten Teil schnmal fertig... darum kommt er auch hier:

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Kapitel 2**

**Kleinere Schwierigkeiten**

Vor der Türe trafen sich Gohan und Videl wieder.

„Ich halte das keine Sekunde länger aus! Komm, wir gehen nach Hause... ich wundere mich wie es Pan geht... ob wir sie überhaupt jemals wiedersehen?"

Videl versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Wenn Pan jetzt ganz alleine zuhause wäre... nicht einmal Essen wäre im Haus! 

Gerade als Gohan sie tröstend in den Arm nehmen wollte, wurden sie von Sharpner unterbrochen, der dazugestürmt war. 

„Pan? Wer ist den Pan? Aber egal, der eigentliche Grund warum ich komme, ist Videl etwas zu fragen,, also Gohan, zisch ab!"

„Nö, dass muss ich mir unbedingt mit anhören... außerdem kann ich meine Videl**-chan** doch nicht alleine lassen"

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte Gohan sich neben seine „Videl**-chan**" gestellt.

„Ach und warum? Denkt Gohan**-chan** denn nicht, dass ich mich selber beschützen kann?"

„Bare wenn ich gehe muss dich wahrscheinlich Great Saiyaman**-chan** beschützen, Videl**-chan**"

Auf einmal brachen beide in ein furchtbares Gelächter aus. Sharpner stand nur verständnislos daneben und entschloss sich, sich endlich wieder dem Thema zuzuwenden.

„Also was ich dich fragen wollte, Videl, bevor mich dieser Baka unter..."

„Welcher Baka??? Meinst du etwa Gohan**-chan**?"

Wütend und gleichzeitig kichernd hatte sie sich vor ihren Klassenkameraden gestellt.

„Das ist doch egal! Also ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Abend nicht mit mir ausgehen willst, Videl-sama?"

Gohan warf seiner ‚EX-' Ehefrau einen Blick zu, der soviel meinte wie ‚Hab ich es dir nicht gleich gesagt' oder ‚konntest du das nicht schon vorher wissen'.

Daraufhin finden beide wieder mit ihrem Gelächter an. Wie lange hatten sie nur schon nicht mehr so gelacht?

Die Reise hatte wohl doch etwas gutes an sich.

„Was ist denn nun?"

Sharpner wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Außerdem muss ich noch diesen Idioten hier zu einem Kampf heraus fordern, weil er behauptet hat, du wärst seine Freundin! Haha! Dafür liegt er morgen bestimmt im Krankenhaus!!!"

Das war zu viel des Guten. Gohan hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, den Lachkrampf zurückzuhalten und auch Videl schien es langsam zu viel zu werden. Mit einem Gedanken an Pan aber, hörte sie sofort auf zu lachen.

„NEIN, ich gehe NICHT mit dir aus Sharpner! Ich habe viel besseres zu tun! Außerdem habe ich schon einen Freund, wie dir Gohan ja vorher erzählt hat"

Bei dem letzen Satz sprang sie Gohan um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„WAAAAASSSS??? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein! Und du Gohan! Heute Mittag vor dem Sportplatz. Und wehe du bist nicht da!"

„Hast du eigentlich nicht zugehört, Sharpner? Wir haben besseres zu tun, als uns mit dir herumzuschlagen"

Jedoch war Sharpner schon in ‚seine' nächste Stunde gerannt. Der Glückliche! Gohan und Videl hatten noch eine Stunde zu dem Thema ‚Mister Satan! Wie können wir unserem Helden richtig danken?"

Doch dann kämen sie endlich hier raus! Nur was dann? Sie hatten keine Chance über diese Frage, denn schon schob sich Mister Satan wieder in den Raum, ohne seine Tochter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Also mussten sich auch unsre zwei ‚Helden' wieder auf ihren Platz begeben.

Wortlos ließen sie einige Kurse wie

· Wie küsse ich die Füße des Retters der Welt richtig?

· Wie oft muss ich am Tag wenigstens zu ihm beten?

· Welche Gaben nimmt er an?

· Warum man sich ihm unterordnen sollte usw.

Sie waren bei dem letzten Punkt angelangt als Videls Dad auf die Cell-Spiele zurückgriff.

„... was passiert, wenn man mich nicht als seinen Herrn und Meister anerkennt, müsst ihr ja alle in den Cell-Spielen gesehen haben. Nehmen wir mal zum Beispiel diesen goldhaarigen  Möchtegern-Kämpfer. Er ist Tod, nur weil er zuerst gegen Cell kämpfen wollte, weil er glaubte besser zu sein als ich! Aber keiner ist besser als ich! Ich bin Hercule Satan!!!"

Applaus war nicht das einzigste, was darauf folgte. Videl war wohl die einzigste, die merkte, dass Gohans Ki gefährlich anstieg. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich in deinen SSJ verwandeln. Da Videl, Dende sei Dank, in der ersten Reihe saß, konnte sie ihrem Vater etwas zurufen.

„Dad, kann ich mal ganz kurz mit dir reden?"

„Nein, siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

Doch Videl war schon aufgestanden und ging gerade an Gohans Platz vorbei, welche eine Reihe weite hinten saß als sie. Videl brachte kein Wort sagen, ihr Gohan**-chan** folgte ihr auch ohne dass sie etwas zu sagen brauchte.

Als sie bei dem berühmten Hercule Satan angekommen waren, hörte Videl nicht auf dessen abwehrende Worte, sondern sie zog ihn einfach aus dem Raum. Als sie draußen angekommen waren, wollte er seine Tochter erst ein Mal richtig beschimpfen [*eg*]

„Was fällt dir ei..."

„Noch ein beleidigendes Wort gegen meinen Vater und wie erzählen allen, wer Cell wirklich besiegt hat!"

Gohan war jetzt wirklich wütend... wie konnte er es nur wagen seinen Vater einen Idioten zu nennen? Wo er doch mehrmals sein Leben dafür geopfert hatte, damit die Erde weiterhin existieren konnte.

„Vater... päh! Cell wirklich besiegt? Das war ich!"

Videl konnte schon voraussehen, was jetzt passieren würde. Gohan, der sonst seine Wut so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, ging SSJ.

&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&

_*ggg* Ich hör lieber mal gerade an der Stelle auf, da hier die Möglichkeit größer is, dass ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt *hoff*_

_Also wenn, mailt mir an fanworkqweb.de oder REVIEWT! Sonst geht es Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiter...._


	4. Kapitel 3: Love can change so much

Back to the past 

© weis man langsam, oder?

Ersteinmal ein ganz dickes **Danke** an Franzi und Chi-chan ^.^

@Franzi: Ja, da ich schon mal angefangen habe, schreibe ich jetzt auch weiter ^.^ Und besonders da du so nett warst und mir gereviewt hast... **loL**

@Chi-chan: **g** Nein, Go-chan und K-chan kann ich hier echt nicht gebrauchen, obwohl sie echt süß sind... warte mal! Ich brauch sie also doch :) Aber erst wenn ich mit der FF fertig bin ^.^ (- Noch ca. 2 oder 3 Kapitel, dann ist sie schon vorbei )

Jetzt zu den schlechteren Nachrichen: Eigentlich hatte ich das Kapitel ja schon gestern fertig, aber irgendwie wollte ff.net meine Word-Dokumente nicht mehr :) Erst jetzt ist mir eingefallen dass man sie ja auch als HTML-Seite hochladen kann *hmpf*

Bevor ich hier noch mehr schreibe, als das Kapitel überhaupt lang ist, geht es los:

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Kapitel 3 

**Love can change so much  **

   (ja, ja ich hör gerade nebenbei das Lied von Zoe, aber als Überschrift passt es nun mal auch ^.^)

Videl konnte schon voraussehen, was jetzt passieren würde. Gohan, der sonst seine Wut so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, ging SSJ.

„Spinnen sie eigentlich total? Noch ein Wort und keiner wird jemals wieder etwas von ihren sogenannten ‚Heldentaten' erfahren!!!"

Mister Satan war inzwischen vor Überraschung ein paar Schritte zurückgesprungen. Als er ihn sah, dachte er, dass plötzlich jemand anders Gohans Platz eingenommen hatte, das heißt, dass plötzlich einer dieser Goldenen Krieger aufgetaucht war. Und zwar gerade der, vor dem er sich am meisten zu fürchten hatte, der, der Cell in Wahrheit besiegt hatte.

Gerade weil er Angst hatte, viel der sonst so hochnäsige auf die Knie. 

„Ich hätte nie erwartet, euer Gnaden einmal wiederzusehen. Vergebt mir! Ich habe das alles nur gesagt, damit man euch nicht belästigt"

Dabei vollführte er mindestens drei mal die Bewegung, die er vorher als ‚Wie küsse ich die Füße des Retters der Welt richtig?' bezeichnet hatte.

Weder der Halbsaiyajin noch seine zukünftige Frau hatten mit so einer Rektion gerechnet. Beide starrten ungläubig auf den älteren. Aber warum sollten sie die Situation nicht zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen? Gohan hatte eine gute Idee wie er dieses unvorhergesehene Ereignis noch verbessern konnte.

„Wenn sie heute nicht mehr über die Cell-Spiele sprechen und auch nie wieder einen der ‚Goldenen' schlecht machen oder beleidigen, dürfen sie in Zukunft auch noch für sich behaupten, der Retter der Welt zu sein. Ich verzichte gern, wenn ihre Tochter Videl die nächste Woche bei meinem Freund Gohan wohnen kann. Verstanden?"

„Alles was sie wünschen! Ein Freund meines Herrn ist auch mein Freund und Herr"

Während er diesen Satz gesprochen hatte, ging er langsam wieder in den Seminarraum. 

Als er außer Sichtweite war, verwandelte sich Gihan wieder zurück und beide atmeten erleichtert auf. 

„Du bist doch einverstanden, oder? Es wäre echt besser wenn du mit zu mir kommst, Videl**-chan**, dann könnten wir vielleicht Bulma nach einer Möglichkeit fragen, nach Hause zu kommen"

„Ja, das ist viel besser als bei IHM zu hocken... außerdem weiß Bulma doch auf alles eine Antwort"

„Yeah, hoffen wir das Mal! Aber jetzt mal sehen ob der andere Teil meines Plans auch geklappt hat"

Damit verschwanden auch sie in dem selben Raum, wie Mister Satan es vorher getan hatte.

.

.

.

„Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass Mister Satan eine wochtige Besprechung hat und uns darum nicht mehr länger mit seiner Gegenwart beehren kann. Also fällt heute leider die letzte Stunde aus."

.

.

.

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

Das war Kapitel 3! Ist zwar ein wenig kurz... aber dafür war es auch schneller da ***g***

Eigentlich hätte ich ja mehr schreiben sollen, weil ich 2 Reviews bekommen habe *nochmal**freu***, aber ‚meinen' Mr. Satan konnte ich euch doch einfach nicht vorenthalten, oder? 

Ich hoffe ihr Reviewt weiter *auf knie geh*

Je ne

Kari


	5. Kapitel 4: Hilfe in Sicht! (oder doch ni...

©immer noch by Mirai Kari um es wird wahrscheinlich noch lange so bleiben :)

Wieder keine Reviews? Na, ja ich verzeihe es euch noch mal (wenn ich EUCH sagen kann *wunder ob das hier überhaupt jemand ließt*) Wenigstens habe ich da schon eine Theorie woran das liegen könnte *nerf*:

In letzter Zeit gibt es nämlich immer mehr Deutsche DB-FFs... und echt gute, muss ich sagen (kann unsereins nicht mithalten -_-)! Ich glaube das liegt alles an Chi-chan ^.^

Ich schreibe auf jeden Fall die FF noch fertig :) Was dann kommt,weis ich nicht.... also: 

_Endlich! Hier is Kapitel 4!!! ***vorhangaufzieh*** :D_

„/""/""/""/""/""/""/""/„

**Kapitel 4**

**Hilfe in Sicht**

**...**

**Auf dem Heimweg:**

„Es hat also doch geklappt! Gut gemacht Gohan**-chan**!"

„Ich sags ja! Ich bin einfach gut! *kicher*... Aber was sollen wir Kaasan erzählen? Die Wahrheit?"

Videl dachte einen Moment lang nach, während sie trotzdem fast mit Schallgeschwindigkeit weiterflog.

„Ich glaube deine Mutter ist viel vernünftiger als mein Vater! Also ich finde, wir könnten ihr es schon sagen... was meinst du?"

„Hmm... einen Vorteil hätte es schon... dann würde sie endlich damit aufhören, mich danach zu fragen, wann sie endlich Großmutter wird.."

Beim Gedanken an die ‚Alten Zeiten' mussten beide wieder anfangen zu lachen.

„Und Gohan, weist du noch wie schüchtern du damals warst! Und wie lange wir deswegen bis zu unserem ersten Date gebraucht haben?"

„Erinner mich bloß nicht daran..."

„Und erst diese *loL* Sayaman-posen! Damals hatte ich echt eine große Selbstbeherrschung, da ich nicht jedesmal gleich in Gelächter ausgebrochen bin!"

„Ach komm schon... die waren doch richtig COOL!"  
  


„Cool? Was verstehst den du bitte unter cool?"

Doch Gohan hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Er hatte gerade einen ‚wichtigen' Knopf an seiner Uhr entdeckt und konnte natürlich nicht anders, als ihn sofort auszuprobieren. Keine halbe Sekunde später war er schon fast mit seinen ‚Posen' fertig.

„ICH BIN THE GREAT SAYAMAN!!"   (- ***ähm*** Wie war noch mal gleich die Deutsche Übersetzung???)

"Das musste jetzt aber nicht sein, oder? Wir sind doch gleich bei deinem Haus angekommen! Zwar ist hier draußen im Wald kaum jemand... aber man kann ja nie wissen..."

„Gomen Videl!"

Damit war er auch schon wieder der ‚normale' Gohan.

„Aber du musst doch zugeben, die alten Zeiten, fighting crime, das war schon was!"

„Ja, stimmt schon... aber jetzt sind wir im Ruhestand und haben eine Tochter die uns braucht!"

Die Erinnerung an Pan brachte beide wieder zum Schweigen. Der ganze Spaß an seinem wiederentdeckten Sayaman-Kostüm war Gohan nicht mehr anzusehen und auch Videl schien wieder deprimiert. Ob es ihrer ‚kleinen' Pan gut ging?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Zur ‚normalen' Zeit, im Haus der Son's**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Onkel Goten? Wo sind Kaasan und Tousan?"

Die kleine Pan hockt auf Goten Schoß und ihre Stimmung scheint such nicht besser als die ihrer Eltern zu sein. Es scheint sogar so, als ob ihr schon die ein oder andere Träne aus den Augen gekullert wäre.

„Ich weis nicht Pan-chan... ich weis nicht"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wieder in der Vergangenheit, vor dem Haus der Son's**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Du meinst echt..."

„GOHAN! MEIN KLEINER GOHAN! ICH HAB MIR SOLCHE SORGEN GEMACHT!"

‚Oh Nein! DAS hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!`, dachte sich Videl bei dem Anblick einer wütenden und besorgten ChiChi.

„Nein, Kaasan, mir geht's gut! Aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich in die Capsule Corporation", Gohan hatte seinen Plan geändert, weil er es echt nicht ertragen könnte, dass seine Mutter sie die ganze Zeit über Enkelkinder ausfragen würde „wir sind nur schnell vorbeigekommen um die zu sagen, das ich OK bin und das wir erst heute a..."

„WIR??? Ach du meinst das süße Mädchen an deiner Seite... du hast sie mir ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt!"

„Hey, ich bin ganz und gar nicht süß!"

„Ähm... das ist Videl, Videl Satan"

„Ach die, über die du mir schon so viel erzähl hast! Is mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin ChiChi!"

Sie streckte dabei Videl ihre Hand entgegen, welche Videl auch gern schüttelte, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, das Gohans Mutter ChiChi hieß.

„Gut! Also dann können wir ja gehen bis später Kaasan!"

ChiChi wollte ihnen noch etwas hinterherbrüllen, was sich sehr nach ‚Denkt ja an die Enkelkinder' anhörte, doch beide waren sofort Abgehoben und waren schon mindestens zehr Kilometer entfernt.

„Warum kann denn diese Videl fliegen?", waren ihre letzen Gedanken bevor sie wieder ins Haus ging und versuchte, einen aufgeregten Goten abzuwimmen.

„DANN GEH HALT ZU TRUNKS! WENIGSTENS HABE ICH DANN ENDLICH MEINE RUHE!!!"

So war auch Goten verschwunden und sie konnte sich endlich an das Abendbrot machen. Zwei hungrige Saiyajinmäuler zu stopfen kann manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

_*g* eigentlich wollte ich ja nichts mehr schreiben...aber ich dachte ich erinnere DICH, ja DICH, ich sehe alles *eg*,lieber noch mal ans Reviewen^.^_

_Also ja ne _

**_MiraiKari_**


	6. Kapitel 5: Endlich?!

Ersteinmal Danke an Chi-chan und Son-Goten! 

**Chi-chan: ***peinlich* Und das ist mir nicht eingefallen... na, ja pasiert mir öfters... :) Aber echt! Deine und NTL's FFs sind echt die besten Duetschen hier auf FF net! Ich glaube da bin ich nicht die einzige, die so denkt... aber du bekommst schon konkurenz *auf mistress und ash schiel* 

**Son-Goten: **Ja, ja der Titel... irgendwie fand ich den mal witztig... nur jetzt :( 

Tja, hier kommt also der 6te und auch letzte Teil der FF... viel Spaß!

----------------------------------------------

Zurück in die Vergangenheit Kapitel 6: Rettung?! 

......................................................

Am Haupteingang der Capsule Corporation 

......................................................

„Hoffentlich weis Bulma, was mit uns passiert ist"

„Ach komm schon... sie weis doch sonst immer alles!"

„Nur diesmal... WIR wissen ja nicht mal was mit uns passiert ist!"

„Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch, Gohan-chan. Wir können sie doch erst einmal fragen und dann kann sie uns immer noch sagen, ob sie uns helfen kann!"

Gohan drückte auf die Klingel und ließ sich dabei schon mal durch den Kopf gehen, wie sie Bulma das alles wohl am besten erklären könnten. Er kam gerade noch zu dem Schluss, ihr es einfach so zu erklären, wie sie es erlebt hatten, als die Türe von einem ziemlich wütendem Vegeta aufgerissen wurde.

„Typisch Kakarotts Brut! Immer die Tage, an denen die Angestellten urlaub haben, suchen sie sich aus!"

Und damit war er auch schon wieder in Richtung Gravitationsraum verschwunden.

Doch weder Videl noch Gohan ließen sich dadurch beirren, da sie die Eigenheiten des Saiyajinprinzen nur zu genau kannten, und gingen in die Capsule Corporation um nach Bulmas Büro Ausschau zu halten. Beide wussten noch ungefähr wo es lag, also brauchten sie nur so um die fünf Minuten bis sie dort angekommen waren. Ohne anzuklopfen traten sie einfach ein.

„Bulma?"

„*ähm* BULMA???"

„BULMA!!!!" 

„Wer brüllt den da so? Ist denn der Gravitationsraum von eurer Hoheit wieder...ach du bist es Gohan! Und deine Freundin hast du auch noch gleich mitgebacht! Nun, was führt euch den zu mir?"

...

Nachdem sie Bulma die ganze Sache soweit erklärt hatten, wie sie es wussten und wie sie es für nötig hielten, machte Bulma ein ziemlich unschlüssiges Gesicht.

„Also ich glaube da kann ich euch auch nicht viel helfen! Aber ich gehe mal meinen Vater fragen... und ihr geht ins Labor und lasst euch dort ein paar Blutproben entnehmen, OK?"

Sie rannte sofort zu Dr. Briefs um ihm aufgeregt alles zu erklären, Währenddessen machten sich Videl und Gohan auf den Weg ins Labor, um sich die Proben entnehmen zu lassen. Vielleicht würden diese ja einen oder mehrere Stoffe in ihrem Blut nachweisen können, durch diese sie in diese Realität gekommen waren.

Gerade wollte einer der Mitarbeiter der Capsule Corporation Videl Blut abnehmen, als ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie das Bewusstsein verlieren, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war als sie sich in einem Bett wiederfand. Doch HALT! War das nicht ihr Bett von zuhause. Dem Zuhause bei Pan? Sie sah sich kurz um und entdeckte das Gohan neben ihr lag und seelenruhig schlief. War das alles doch bloß nur ein Traum gewesen? Sie konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn sie hörte Pan im Haus herumgeistern. Das dieses Kind doch immer so hyperaktiv sein muss, dachte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg um Pan aufzuhalten.

„Pan! Es ist schon fast Mitternacht und du rennst immer noch draußen herum. Hab ich dich nicht schon vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gebracht?"

„Gomen, Kaa-san"

Als sie das hörte musste sie unwillkürlich an ihren Traum denken. Nein, heute würde sie bestimmt keine Banane mehr essen!

~ENDE~

-----------------------------

***snif** * Warum musste ich die FF auch beenden? Aber bitte Reviewt trotzdem ^.^  Ach ja, schaut doch mal bei ‚Passions' oder ‚Holidays' vorbei *werbungmach* 

Hat eigentlich jemand ne idee für eine neue FF? Ich hätte da eine... vielleicht findet ihr sie ja gut... (wieder G/V) aber ChiChi stirbt und Gohan muss sich alleine mit Goten durchschlagen :) Was meint ihr? Soll ich dazu ne FF schreiben? Oder habt ihr ne bessere idee? *hoff*

Ach ja... ich fange jetzt auch mit ner Englischen FF an... nur leider ist Teil 1 noch nicht fertig -_-

Ja ne

Kari


End file.
